Love You
by Andromeda Rhea Jackson
Summary: Severus tidak tahu apa yang merasuki tubuh musuh bebuyutannya sejak pertama kali ia menapaki Hogwarts. Apakah Fate sedang kalah taruhan? Atau Magic dan Destiny sedang memberi Fate tantangan? Ia tak tahu. Kalau ia tahu mungkin ia bisa menjelaskan secara logika kenapa musuh bebuyutan nya yang bernama lengkap James Bloody Charlus Potter itu mengkabedonnya di lorong sepi lantai tujuh.


**Harry Potter Fanfic**

 **Jika kalian membaca/menonton Harry Potter kalian akan tahu siapa pemiliknya**

 **Shiera Present**

 **Love You**

 **JpSs fanfic**

 **Yaoi**

 **-09012703-**

Severus tidak tahu apa yang merasuki tubuh musuh bebuyutannya sejak pertama kali ia menapaki Hogwarts. Apakah Fate sedang kalah taruhan? Atau Magic dan Destiny sedang memberi Fate tantangan? Ia tak tahu. Kalau ia tahu mungkin ia bisa menjelaskan secara logika kenapa musuh bebuyutan nya yang bernama lengkap James Bloody Charlus Potter itu mengkabedonnya di lorong sepi lantai tujuh tepat di samping Come and Go room. Tapi sayangnya Severus tidak tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Potter?" Ucap Severus dengan nada berbahaya.

"Severus..." Ucap James tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Severus. Tubuhnya semakin ia condongkan ke depan. Mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka.

"Potter! Menjauh dariku!" Ucap Severus sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh James menjauh. Tapi sayang, usahanya sia-sia. Tubuh James jauh lebih besar dan kuat hasil dari latihan Quidditch nya selama enam tahun belakangan ini.

"Severus Snape, kau tampak imut seperti itu. Kau tahu" ucap James yang kini bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari bibir Severus.

"Apa maksud-" ucapan Severus terputus saat bibir merah James menyentuh bibir pink nya. Kedua matanya membola dan nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Dan James yang tahu kesempatan langsung melesatlan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Severus. Menjelajahi tiap inchi mulut uhukpujaanhatinyauhuk. Mengajak lidah Severus berdansa, yang tanpa Severus sadari atau memang dia menyadarinya malah meladeni lidah James. Lutut Severus kini mulai terasa lemas. Ia tak tahu ternyata ciuman dari James bisa semabukkan ini... Tunggu! James? Sejak kapan ia memanggil makhluk astral tak tahu diri itu dengan nama depannya? Dan apa-apaan pikirannya tadi! Severus yang tersadar pun langsung meronta di dalam kungkungan seorang James Potter.

Selesai menjelajahi mulut sang ehmpujaanhatiehm, dan tak mempedulikan rontaannya bibir James mulai menjelajahi rahang Severus, terus turun sampai ke lehernya. Mengecup dalam dan mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas disana. Tapi ya, James tidak peduli. Ia malah merasa senang, berarti orang-orang akan tahu kalau Severus itu sudah ada yang punya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat James bahagia. Suara erangan yang lolos dari bibir pink Severus membuat James semakin bersemangat menjelajahi leher Severus. Naik keatas menuju telinganya, kemudian pipi, kembali ke bibir di lanjutkan dagu lalu tenggorokan, dan terakhir ke perpotongan bahu dan lehernya. Memberikan beberapa kissmark disana.

Severus tidak percaya pada suaranya. Apa-apaan suara tadi? Dan kenapa semua perlakuan Bloody Potter itu membuatnya terlena. Dan lihatlah? Kini tangannya malah mengalung dengan sendirinya ke leher si Potter idiot itu. Menelusuri helai-helai jet-black nya yang terlihat berantakan namun sangat lembut saat menyentuh jemarinya. Kembali mengerang saat kini James mengikutsertakan lidahnya. Nafasnya kembali tercekat saat bibir James kembali bertemu dengan bibirnya. Entah mengapa terasa sangat pas. Kali ini ciuman itu berjalan sangat lembut dan tanpa paksaan seperti tadi. Tangan James yang tadi berada dikedua sisi kepalanya kini berada di pinggangnya semakin menariknya erat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Severus pun secara insting atau memang kemauannya semakin menarik kepala James mendekat. Dapat ia rasakan bibir itu tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka.

James melepaskan ciuman mereka saat kebutuhan oksigen memaksanya. Ia menyatukan dahinya dengan Severus. Menatap dalam pemilik iris onyx yang kini masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Sebuah senyum lembut ia ulas saat iris onyx itu balik menatap iris hazelnya. Senyumnya semakin melebar kala melihat rona merah mulai menjalari pipi si pemilik iris onyx. Menarik tangannya keatas untuk mengelus pipi putih yang merona itu. Merasakan lembut kulit dibawah tangannya itu. Perlahan menuju bibir pink yang kini sudah sedikit memerah. Mengusap nya lembut sebelum mencium bibir itu sekali lagi. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil.

Severus hanya bisa terdiam saat bibir James kembali menyentuh miliknya. Ya, hanya sebuah kecupan singkat namun rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tautan dahi mereka dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu James. Masih dengan tangannya yang mengalung di leher James. Astaga... Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mengeratkan pelukannya di leher James berharap James tidak melihat rona merah yang tadi menginvasi kulit wajahnya. Namun, sebuah kekehan kecil menyadarkannya bahwa James sudah melihatnya. Severus pun semakin membenamkan wajahnya di bahu mantan musuh bebuyutan nya itu. Eh, mantan? Apakah Severus seyakin itu? Apa James memang tulus padanya? Atau ini hanya sebuah games yang biasa para Marauders lakukan padanya? Memikirkan kemungkinan yang terakhir entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Sesak. Matanya kini mulai memanas, dan Severus yakin dengan satu kedipan air matanya akan tumpah di bahu James.

James melepaskan pelukannya saat ia merasakan bahunya sedikit basah. Dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tertera diwajah tampannya, ia mengangkat wajah Severus dari bahunya. Hatinya sedikit mencelos saat melihat onyx indah itu kini berurai air mata. Di usapnya pelan air mata yang membasahi pipi kemerahan Severus. "Sev, ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya James lembut. Bukannya berhenti, air mata justru semakin deras mengalir dari kelopak mata itu. James yang gelagapan langsung menarik kembali tubuh mungil Severus kedalam dekapannya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung kecil Severus sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Severus, Love, ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya James setelah tangis Severus mulai mereda.

"Kenapa?" tanya Severus dengan suara yang sedikit serak karena habis menangis.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kenapa?" tanya James balik. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau menciumku Potter? Apakah ini sebuah games yang kau dan teman anehmu itu lakukan? Kalau iya, selamat Potter. Kau berhasil mengacaukan ku lagi" ucap Severus sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat James.

"No Sev. Ini bukan games. Aku mencintaimu. Karena itulah aku menciummu. Jika ini hanya sebuah games, aku tak mungkin menciummu selembut itu Sev. Kau berharga bagiku" jawab James sambil menatap iris onyx itu intens. Meyakinkan Severus bahwa semua yang ia katakan adalah kejujuran.

"Aku takut James. Aku takut saat aku mulai jatuh padamu kau malah mencampakkanku. Aku takut saat aku mulai mencintaimu kau malah menyakitiku. Aku sangat takut James" lirih Severus kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu James. Tangannya ia lingkarkan kepunggung James, seakan menegaskan bahwa ia takut James tiba-tiba menghilang.

Dengan lembut James mengusap rambutnya. "Aku tak mungkin bisa melakukan itu Sev. Itu juga akan menghancurkanku. Melihatmu menangis seperti tadi saja rasanya hatiku seperti di cabik. Apalagi menyakitimu Sev" balas James sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Menghirup dalam aroma shampoo yang menguar dari rambut Severus. "Kurasa, aku lebih baik mati. Aku mencintaimu Severus Snape" tegas James sambil mengecup kepala Severus. Kembali menikmati aroma shampoo yang dipakai Severus.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu juga, James Potter" balas Severus pelan. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh James. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan James dapat merasakan bahwa hatinya kini juga tersenyum bahagia.

-Tamat-


End file.
